buriedbornesfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
改版資訊: v3.1.0
日期：2019.07.22 原文：https://b2rpg-history.tumblr.com/post/186461918443/v310 英文資訊 * new feature “Themed floor” : 新增功能 樓層效果。 * new feature “Union” : You can choose your union in v3.1.0. : 新增功能 陣營 : 你可以在3.1.0版本選擇陣營。 * Now you need to connect with the game server and platform connection to perform In-App purchase. : 現在你必須連上遊戲伺服器和平台伺服器才能購買。 * Add dried leaves shop lineup. : 在道具店新增枯葉的分類。 * consumable rule You can consume them multiple times. : 新的消耗品規則你可以多次使用消耗品，使用次數隨技能等級而增加。 * function Sorting for Operation room. : 在施術室中增加整理的功能。 * function Job detail screen on starting adventure. : 在創建角色的頁面可以到角色的詳細資訊。 * function Jail monster and Ominous ranking. * function Now you can report roaming corpse you encountered. * function Time restriction on reporting. (About a minute) * SE Male characters death voice. : 新增男性角色的死亡語音。 * Adjustment Now Mirror can ignore Eye for eye. : 現在「鏡面」可以忽視「以眼還眼」。 * Adjustment Now Split out have lower amount of increasing attack damage but longer turn. * Adjustment Now Avoid trap can ignore damage of Delayed damage. : 現在「迴避陷阱」可以忽視延遲性傷害。 * Adjustment Now Everchanging will take precedence over Simplify or Immobility. : 現在「everchanging」的優先權會高於「純化」與「不動」。 * Adjustment Now you will earn more Dark study by salvaging your contracts. : 現在分解魔之契約能獲得更多黑暗研究。 * Adjustment Now Time skip have an another additional effects by skill level. : 調整「Time Skip」的等級附加效果。 * Adjustment Now Labyrinth will not have Whirlpool or Boundless room state. : 現在迷宮不會出現漩渦和無限的構造。 * Adjustment Now all instant slain effect will ignore all damage reduction like Unyielding. * visual Header clock and battery view. : 變更介面上方時鐘和電池的顯示。 * visual Changed monster list detailed view. : 更改魔物圖鑑裡的細節顯示。 * visual UI adjustment of Jail and Operaton room. : 調整監獄和施術室的UI。 * visual Now you can see fragment cost on merging your jail monsters. : 現在可以檢視合成監獄怪物需要花費的死之碎片數量。 * visual Now you can see cooldown of your skills on dungeon skill list screen. : 現在能在技能欄上檢視技能目前的冷卻時間。 * visual If you have 100%+ Petrify as passive, you will see alert on reviving. : 若你已擁有超過100%石化的效果，你將會收到復活警告。 * Fix Now your main missions will be updated for each floor progression. : 現在你的主要任務會隨樓層進度變化。 * Fix Now if you have Curse of “Vapula” and you killed a boss, you will die after earning it’s score. : 當你在擁有詛咒-「Vapula」時擊殺樓層Boss，你會在獲得分數前死亡。 * Fix Now legendary items drop rate by Lucky will have upper limit in lower floor of dungeons. : 現在在地城較低的樓層時，受幸運值影響的傳說裝掉落率會有上限。 * Fix The bug of Clear rate calculation. * Fix Now you will not earn any barrier after activating your Vitality. : 若你擁有「活性化」，你將無法獲得防護罩。 * Fix Now your Idaten will ignore all stuns in all cases. * Fix Now Shield conversion and ice wall combination will work correctly. : 現在護盾回復與冰霜之柱的組合將會正常運作。 * Fix Now Dual Wield will work correctly. * Fix Now you can open all categories of item shop : 現在你可以開啟道具店的所有分類。. * Fix Now your iOS user flag will be activated on launch. : 現在你的iOS使用者旗幟會顯示在啟動頁面上。 * Fix Some texts. * Fix Some SE. * Fix Some images. * Fix Some UI. 修復一些文本、音效、圖片、UI。 日文資訊 * 新要素『テーマ化フロア』を実装 * 新要素『ユニオン』実装開始 : v3.1.0では、所属ユニオンの選択のみ可能です。 * アプリ内課金時に、ゲームサーバログインとアカウント連携を必須条件に変更 * ドライドリーフに復刻ラインナップを追加 * 消耗品スキルの仕様を変更、スキルレベル分だけ使用回数が増える * 『しじゅつしつ』にソート機能を追加 * 冒険準備画面で、しょくぎょう詳細表示機能を追加 * 男性キャラクターの断末魔SEを2種類追加 * ヘッダの時刻・電池残量表示機能の表示位置を調整 * 『きょうめん』で『めにはめを』を無効化できるよう調整 * 『はじける』の攻撃力アップ効果量を減らし、効果ターンを延長 * 『わなかいひ』で『ちえんダメージ』を無効化できるよう調整 * 『るてん』『たんじゅん』『ふどう』を同時に所持していた場合には『るてん』が常に優先されるよう修正 * フロアが進むごとにメインミッションの更新が行われるよう変更 * 『ウァプラ』ののろいを持ってボスを撃破したとき、スコアを獲得した後死亡するよう変更 * ダンジョン低層において、『うんのよさ』によって上昇するでんせうのぶぐドロップ率に上限を設定 * まのけいやく解体時に得られるまのけんきゅう量を上方修正 * 『タイムスキップ』のスキルレベル追加効果の内容を変更 * まものずかんの表示形式を変更 * ダンジョン『めいきゅう』から部屋効果『うず』『むげん』を削除 * 『かんごく』『まきょう』ランキングの追加 * 『かんごく』『しじゅつしつ』のUIを変更 * 『かんごく』で合成を行う際に消費するしのかけら量を表示 * ダンジョンのスキル一覧で現在のクールダウン値を表示 * ダンジョンで遭遇したさまようむくろを通報するシステムの追加 * 各種通報機能が連続送信できないよう時間制限を追加 * クリアりつ表示の異常を修正 * 『バイタリティ』が発動してもバリアが増える不具合を修正 * 『いだてん』を所持していても一部ケースでスタンを防げない不具合の修正 * 『シールドへんかん』と『こおりのかべ』を持っているときに正常に効果が発動しないことがある不具合の修正 * 『せきか』が恒常効果で100％を超えている場合、蘇生時に警告が表示されるよう調整 * 『にとうりゅう』でダメージが1/4に減ってしまう不具合の修正 * アイテムショップで『すべて』以外のカテゴリを開く事ができない不具合の修正 * 一部の捕獲モンスターの表示名・画像が間違っている不具合の修正 * iOS端末で1度以上冒険を開始しないとiOS端末フラグが有効化されない不具合の修正 * 『きょうじん』などの効果が付与されているときでも即死攻撃によって最大HP分ダメージが与えられるよう修正 * 一部のSEを調整 * 一部のテキストを修正 * 一部の画像を調整 * 一部UIを調整 分類:Patch Note